Field of the Invention
The invention relates to repair of steam generators of the type which may be found in either nuclear or fossil steam supply systems for the generation of power. It is especially useful in the case of repairing nuclear steam generators, however, because its use minimizes the time involved in removal of defect-containing length portions of tubes from steam generators and thus the exposure time to radiation of repair personnel in, or adjacent to, the steam generator. The tool also may be adapted for use as an end effector of a remote manipulator of the type now commonly used to repair nuclear steam generators to minimize operator exposure.